Network of Death
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Anna is forced to go through a scary maze during Halloween, but something about it was just not right. (monthly contest)


**This one wrote itself, I had no real plan for this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The moment Anna sat her foot into this place she knew something was off. It felt wrong and sent an unpleasant shiver up her spine. Her stomach turned and her heart started beating out of place.

Why did she listen to her brother? Hans knew what a scared-y cat she was. Yes she acted brave, but she was all bark and no bite. Much too polite for her own good, but she could never turn down a dare.

It was simple he had said, "Just walk from point A to point B alone."

What he had neglected to tell her was that it was a maze. A maze that had all the other alphabets strewn in that lead to dead ends.

Ugh she hated him.

Anna jumps at a distant scream. There were laughter and cackles and chains rattling.

In the back of her mind she knows this is just a simple haunted attraction sat up for the month of scares. That didn't mean she wasn't screaming and jumping for every little thing.

Anna screams as someone in a tattered clown costume jumps out at her before laughing and running off.

She was going to kill her brother.

Anna looks to where the clown disappeared to and jumps a little when she feels the drapes that lead to the next section wrap around her slightly. She angrily swipes them away and groans at the dead end.

"Fan-frikken-tastic!" she yells in frustration before making her way to the other direction.

A few seconds later she finds herself at the same dead end.

"What the hell?" She scowls and this time makes a right instead of a left. If she never sets foot into one of these again it would be too soon.

 _"You look a little lost kitten."_

Anna jumps and looks in the direction of the voice. It was too dark to see and this just made her angrier.

"If you're going to scare me then just do it," she huffs and is met with a chuckle. It's a little earie, devoid of emotion.

 _"Scare you? No, no that would be too easy. I'd much rather toy with you before I kill you."_

Anna took a step back and gulped.

"I will admit that is a new one and it works, good job! I'll be going this way!" She laughs nervously and starts walking back the way she came but screams as the person grips her hair.

 _"Now, now kitten, won't you play with me?"_

Anna whimpered as the persons eyes almost glow in the darkness. The voice sounds vaguely familiar, but with the fear coursing through her she couldn't quiet place it.

"I just want to go home," she whimpers. To the side she could hear other people come this way, but before she could yell for help a cold hand wraps around her mouth.

Anna watches with horror as she gets dragged away from the set path. The luminescent arrows that marked the directions disappeared and the sounds of people did as well.

 _"Bad choice doing this alone, kitten, do you know how lovely these types of things are for those with ill intent? Serial Killers play ground."_

Anna almost wanted to vomit as the fear bubbled in her stomach. Her limbs felt weak and her heart was starting to beat in her throat.

 _"Ah Halloween, such a lovely time of year, don't you think?"_

Anna closed her eyes and sobbed. Why did she say yes to this? Even at the entrance they said it was best to go with another person.

A sob wrecked through her body as she felt something sharp and cold press against her throat.

 _"You would make a fine victim. Just think, your blood running down your body, connecting your freckles like some twisted connect the dots."_

The fear in Anna's body and mind came to a screeching halt.

"M-my freckles? How can you see I have freckles in this shitty light? Who the hell are you?" Anna asked starting to get angry. If this was one of her brothers stupid friends she was going to-

 _"Hush now! You don't think I have been watching you Anna?"_

Teal eyes widened. Her body was shaking all over again. It was a female voice. A female voice she knew and dreaded. She's always had an uneasy feel around her.

"Elsa, please, I beg you don't do this," Anna sobbed. She felt the blade against her neck press harder as the person leaned closer.

 _"I love it when you beg."_

Anna cried more as tears streamed down her face and a soft tongue licked at a drop on her jaw.

"Elsa, please, I can forget about this," Anna tried again and shivered as a hand stroked down her body. She gasped as the cold hand stroked in under her shirt to grip her bare side.

 _"Oh but I don't want you to forget kitten."_

Anna whimpered and stopped struggling. The purr in her ear disappeared and so did all contact. Anna blinked and gasped as she was pushed through some drapes. She stumbled and landed in the dirt on her ass.

She was…outside?

"Anna glad to see you made it!" Hans says as he walks over to her.

"I'm going to kill you Hans! Was this all part of your plan? Have Elsa kidnap me while in the maze and make me scared shitless?" Anna yelled as she sprung up. Hans blinked and backed away.

"I did what now?"

Anna snapped her head to the side and saw Elsa walking over. She was gripping her little brother's hand. Olaf was even looking confused.

"But you-in there-with the…what the fuck?" Anna screamed as panic gripped her once more.

 _Who the fuck was that then?_


End file.
